As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
For many years, physical storage resources were typically implemented using magnetic storage media. However, in recent years, the industry has shifted to using solid-state storage devices in place of magnetic storage media. Solid-state storage devices may be desirable over magnetic storage media due to reduced latency, higher performance, fewer mechanical components, and other reasons.
However, a problem related to the use of solid-state storage devices is known as “wear out” in which a particular storage device may lose functionality due to repeated use. In particular, flash cells making up solid-state storage devices are stressed during the process of writing data to cells, and such during such write operations. To illustrate, solid-state storage devices are typically based on NAND flash technology which, when written to must erase old data in a storage location before new data can be written. An erased cell typically has a logic value of “1” using NAND flash technology. Thus, writing a logic value of “1” to a NAND flash cell may have minimal effect on flash cell longevity, while writing a logic value of “0” (and later erasing such value to the logic value of “1”) may stress the flash cell, thus reducing cell life.